


For the love of god, could you go one (1) week without getting hurt

by blueaces



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dragons, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaces/pseuds/blueaces
Summary: Sometimes, in Johnny’s field of work where dragons are concerned, it’s impossible to avoid an injury. But Johnny sure tries his hardest so his boyfriend, Jaehyun, doesn’t bring his magical wrath upon him.





	For the love of god, could you go one (1) week without getting hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little small thing to get me back into posting hhh hopefully I can get more stuff out
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/n_ikuman/status/1103081220789993472) johnjae artwork, thank you op for allowing me to base this fic off of it!

If there’s one thing Johnny has learned in his time handling dragons, it’s that it’s very uncommon to leave work without some type of damage to his body, whether it be cuts, bruises or burns. Yuta’s favorite dragon, Skelly, had bones protruding from every angle of his body, so even though he was rather good-natured, scratches were forever home on Yuta’s cheeks. Also, because Yuta liked to hug Skelly on a daily basis, a matter no one could really stop him from. Johnny would hug his favorite dragon too if Sugar wasn’t so feisty seventy-five percent of the time.

Which brings Johnny to his current situation: Sugar chasing down Cayenne, who was timid for a fire dragon and often teased by the others when playtime came around. Sugar kept her distance, occasionally snapping at Cayenne’s tail to let him know she was still there, Cayenne whining and blowing small plumes of fire each time. Johnny would have let it slide if he wasn’t in charge of Cayenne while Taeil was off in the Appalachians studying the ice dragons there. Taeil would absolutely destroy Johnny if he didn’t come back to Cayenne completely intact, no missing talons or scales.

So there he stands, trying to corral Cayenne into his building with the help of Yuta while Sugar is still trying to nip at his tail. Once Cayenne is half way through the entrance, Johnny peers underneath Cayenne’s belly at Yuta who sends him a thumbs up, his signal that he had everything under control. Turning around has him face to face with Sugar, closer than he originally thought she was. Air is puffed out of her nostrils, blowing Johnny’s hair completely out of his face, and he knows she is pissed about losing her source of amusement.

Once he sees the cream dragon rearing back on her hindlegs, he knows it’s the end for him. Metaphorically of course, in the form of Jaehyun having his head for getting injured again. Johnny tucks into himself to roll away, but the last claw on the left foot catches his arm. The burn quickly runs all through his body, and he hisses at the sear made only worse by rocks and twigs pressed into him.

Feet pound against the grass, crushing the dried leaves underneath. “Dammit John, you had me scared there for a second.” He had closed his eyes to avoid debris, so he opens them to see Yuta standing over him, concerned and with an outstretched hand. He can hear Sugar being reined in by other handlers behind him but chooses to grab Yuta’s hand instead of looking back.

“C’mon, let’s take you to Ten to get you wrapped up.”

It doesn’t take long to reach the medical ward of their institution, kept close to the area where the dragons are allowed to play for that specific reason. Their dragon reservation was home to a lot of handlers so in love with dragons and their job, they always got a little roughed up in some form or another. Not like it really bothered the handlers, but it probably bothered Ten, who despite only practicing medicine for the last year, was in charge of the entire ward. All of the institution knew it was under the influence of his boyfriend Kun, but no one was complaining when Ten was the only one in the vicinity with the credentials to suck various dragon venoms out of wounds.

The door to Ten’s office is swinging open before either of them could knock, Ten’s nose twitching at the scent of blood and eyeing Johnny up and down, taking in the scowl that’s currently making its place known on Johnny’s face. “What’s the matter with him?”

Yuta responds before Johnny can open his mouth. “He’s sulking because Sugar sliced him open again.”

Sighing, Ten rummages around the white cupboards looking for bandages. “Maybe if you didn’t personally name every single dragon here, you wouldn’t grow so attached, and it wouldn’t be a blow to your feelings every time they hurt you.”

Yes, he named every individual dragon, and he’ll be damned if someone tries to poke fun at him for it. “It’s not that. Just worried about what Jaehyun will say.” Johnny bites the inside of his mouth at the thought of the last time Johnny came home with something more than a minor cut, Jaehyun pacing back and forth ranting about how he should give the dragons a piece of his mind. Whatever that had meant, Johnny was too scared to ask.  “And I’ll continue naming every dragon we get, thank you very much Ten.”

Ten finally faces Johnny with fistfuls of gauze and cotton balls, choosing to blatantly ignore his last statement. “Ah yes, young love.”

“We’ve been together for eight years,” Johnny deadpans.

“Okay, but that’s young to _me_.” Ten chooses that moment to flash his red eyes at them before blinking, returning them to their normal brown shade. Tweezers are in his hands within the next second, and Johnny can’t quite figure out where they appeared from when his hands clearly did not grab them from the cabinets or the pockets in his coat. He begins picking out the small slivers of leaves and sizeable chunks of dirt out of the wound, tongue coming to poke out in concentration.

Humming, Yuta taps his finger along his chin. “I forgot you’re like a millennium.”

A roll of gauze is thrown at Yuta’s head as Ten screeches, “I only turned five hundred last month!”

 

 

“Jaehyun?” His voice echoes around their dimly lit home, candles the only source of light this time. Their flames move as he calls about, disturbed by his energy and alerting Jaehyun of his presence. Johnny’s shrugging off his jacket when Jaehyun, silent as ever, enters the living room.

“You’re home.”

He used to jump at his boyfriend’s peculiar quality of noiselessness, going undetected everywhere he went. Now, he only tilts his head towards Jaehyun in acknowledgement, smiling widely at his shirtless state. Johnny can see the sweat on his upper lip, the runes on his skin faintly glowing, the telltale sign of Jaehyun working on a new spell. It’s what he did in his free time when he wasn’t preparing concoctions for the store he ran down the block with Sicheng. It was an often sight to see Jaehyun sitting on the floor of his designated “magic room” surrounded by flickering candles and assorted plants and objects, muttering incantations in different variations to figure out the correct one for a spell.

When Jaehyun pads forward to greet him, he moves his arm discreetly behind his back, tilting away from Jaehyun in such away as to not make it obvious. However, Jaehyun coming in for a quick kiss has his hand holding onto Johnny’s elbow, which pulls at the skin. He tries to hold back his wince, yet with how perceptive and attuned to Johnny he is, of course he notices.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing really, just a bit tired.” Johnny smiles to play it off, but Jaehyun isn’t looking at him, squinting at his arm instead, and Johnny follows his line of vision to see some red splotches on his upper sleeve. _Damn it._

"Is that blood?"

"N-no…" But Jaehyun is already gingerly removing his shirt, sighing upon seeing the ugly gash peeking out from under the haphazardly placed bandages (Johnny never said Ten was the best medic). Suddenly there are Jaehyun’s homemade ointments and plaster floating around his head, spinning around slowly as he sorts through them to pick out what he deems best fit for the situation. Even with his attention on the labeled jars, Johnny can feel Ten’s bandages being tugged off by invisible hands, the occasional glint of translucent yellow the only sign anything was even there.

Turning back around, Jaehyun gives Johnny the gentle look of annoyance customized and reserved specifically for him, and silently gets to work. Johnny watches him rub a clear antiseptic liquid around the wound, lips forming into a straight line as he grows more engrossed in the action. Hair starts to fall into his eyes, and Johnny wants to brush it out of the way, tuck it behind his ear. He’s so focused on Johnny’s arm, he doesn’t think Jaehyun will notice the utter adoration he knows is painting his face.

“You’re staring.” Or not.

“Your beauty… it amazes me every time.”  A quick flick to the forehead. Johnny pouts because he felt the familiar spark, and he _knows_ Jaehyun put a little magic into the flick that will leave a vaguely yellowish mark, the ones usually riddling his skin when Jaehyun was feeling particularly affectionate. Johnny considered it luck the patches resembled bruises, passing them off as byproducts of his work instead of his witch boyfriend getting handsy.

“One day you’re going to come home absolutely shredded to pieces like how Bowser Jr. does to the chicken I throw into his cage. And what am I going to do then? I’m a witch not a god.”

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Bowser Jr. comes bumbling their way with his favorite toy in his mouth. It lands with a soft thud at Johnny’s feet, the Asian water monitor’s jaw gaping open for saliva to trickle down his scales. He bends down, to the disgruntlement of Jaehyun, using his good arm to pet Bowser Jr. on the head. “Hey buddy. You wanna play?” Bowser Jr. stares at Johnny unblinkingly, and he chuckles before tossing the toy towards the kitchen, the lizard’s nails clacking against the floor as he scrambles around the corner.

With Bowser Jr. gone, Jaehyun kneels down next to Johnny who plops himself on the floor out of his squat. The jars follow his descent, Jaehyun grabbing a mint green ointment out of its orbit and untwisting the seal to reveal the scent of tea tree oil. “It’s easier taking care of him than it is of you.”

A sigh of relief escapes Johnny once the cream comes in contact with his skin. “What would I do without my wonderful boyfriend?”

“Die, probably.”

They giggle, but Johnny knows they are both thinking of the time that lays across his stomach and wraps around his lower back. It was a rogue dragon deep in the woods, one they had to capture before it reached civilization. Johnny had been tasked with keeping her left back leg at bay but didn’t notice the delicate egg resting in between, its perfect white color blending in with the snow. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, snow slowly seeping into his clothes. There are shouts as he faded in and out of consciousness, a rumble as the dragon was brought down to the forest floor. Yuta’s face appeared above him, glancing from Johnny’s stomach to his face and yelling something to someone that Johnny couldn’t quite make out over the buzz filling his ears.

Waking up in Kun’s hospital was the last thing he expected, along to Jaehyun’s red swollen eyes. Yellow danced around his wrist, a sign Jaehyun had been grasping onto him in his sleep. With a shaky voice, Jaehyun retells of the mother dragon being defensive and whipping her tail around to protect her egg, Johnny the only one close enough to take damage. He had to take time off of work to recuperate, Jaehyun fretting about him hourly, which he’d never admit he enjoyed, but it didn’t matter as long as the mother and her egg were now safe. The team had brought the pair back to their reservation, making sure the mother had proper nutrition and her egg was kept at the appropriate temperature until she hatched into the cream dragon known as Sugar. The adventures of Johnny and Sugar sure have been a long one.

“Youngho.” A hand tenderly caresses his cheek, bringing him out of his reverie. “You here with me?” The glow of the moon casts shadows of the window panes on Jaehyun’s bare skin, Johnny bringing up his fingers to trace the lines going across it. He hums to let Jaehyun know he’s present, fingers moving onto the rune below Jaehyun’s collarbones, right above his heart. It’s one of the sun, positivity and progress flowing through his veins. His blood thrums underneath, Johnny practically feeling the rush of it moving faster, heart picking up the pace.

“Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?”

“About once every couple of hours.” Jaehyun brings his arms to wrap around Johnny’s neck, his dimples gracing Johnny with their appearance. “I love it every time.” His lips are upon his, soft and firm anchoring him in. If colors had a taste, Johnny was positive Jaehyun tasted of yellow, pale but bright like the brushstrokes of fields of dahlias dancing in the wind. Caring as the bees buzzing about tending to the flowers, taking pollen to spread around. As powerful as the blazing sun, unrelenting in its force, kind enough to breathe life into this earth. Jaehyun was yellow, and Johnny was his canvas, constantly covering him in his mystical color.

Johnny loves being yellow.

When they pull apart, there’s a tingling on his mouth, and if Johnny looked in a mirror, he’d see yellow sparks of electricity leaping about. It’s not until Jaehyun places his hand on Johnny’s forearm that he notices the wound completely wrapped up, heat emanating up from the plaster, Jaehyun’s personal touch. He figures Jaehyun must have finished while he was lost in his thoughts, and he can’t help the sniffle that escapes him.

Jaehyun is upon him within an instant, hands coming up to hold his face and worry making his eyebrows furrow. But Johnny just shakes his head smiling, hands joining Jaehyun’s up on his face. Closing his eyes, he pictures the energy continuously coursing through him, a dark forest green, traveling from his core down his arms and out his fingertips. Warmth gathers at their hands, and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know Jaehyun is colored his green, shadows of leaves making their way up Jaehyun’s arms to meet his sun.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lunitataeil)  
> Also made a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueaces) for people who want to tell me things anonymously!


End file.
